A business object is a software model representing real-world entities involved in business transactions. For example, a business object may represent a business document such as a sales order, a purchase order, or an invoice. A business object may also represent master data objects such as a product, a business partner, or a piece of equipment. Particular documents and master data objects (e.g., SalesOrder SO4711, ACME corporation) are represented by instances of their representing business object, or business object instances.
A business process platform, or application platform, exposes business objects for consumption by business applications. The business objects may model data and associated business logic in any suitable manner. Generally, the business objects may conform to a hierarchical structure consisting of sub-elements, or business object entities.
A business application may access data and logic of business object instances by referring to their associated business object entities. The business applications, in turn, provide data to end-users through user interfaces, reports, etc.
An application platform may evolve over time. For example, a provider of an application platform may add new business objects to the platform, modify existing business objects, and/or remove previously-provided business objects. Modifications may include the creation, change, or deletion of elements of the business objects, such as data elements, actions, or queries. Accordingly, it may be necessary to modify any business applications which consume thusly-modified or removed business objects.
Systems are desired to facilitate the adaptation of business applications based on current and/or planned changes to business objects consumed thereby.